Prior to the present invention directed to providing security against malicious ripping or withdrawing of a holstered pistol from a holster worn by a law enforcement officer, there was the trigger-guard-retaining holster of the 1935 U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,321 having an open forward slit between inward and outer sides braced by a U-shaped spring having forwardly-extending legs. Likewise the 1978 U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,734 has overhanging rearward portion above the trigger guard, also with the forward holster slit. The 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,420 has a V-shaped spring in forward opposing walls of a slit-open-front holster. The 1976 U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,692 requires a leaf-spring (allowed solely on that basis) anchored in the lower forward wall with the leaf-spring biasing rearwardly an upper forward wall. While these patents are directed to mostly different objects, and exhibit some somewhat similar random structures, there remained many problems with regard to preventing malicious unauthorized drawing or ripping of a holstered pistol from its holster while concurrently retaining an easy-draw of the pistol and maintaining a neat and compact and practical holster.